


Home

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione visits her parents after the Wizarding War





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written for Marvellously Magical Bingo 2018. This is for my B1 slot for which I was given 'Wakanda'  
> Please note I have yet to see the Black Panther movie - I suck I know. So apologies for any incorrect descriptions of Wakanda. 
> 
> Hermione and T'Challa are around the same age and Hermione spent part of her summers in Wakanda with her cousin. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and massive shout out to the admins on the Marvellously Magical Fanfiction facebook page for running this. I am having so much fun writing these and reading other peoples.

Hermione stepped off the private jet onto the paved ground. Her eyes darted upwards at the glorious African sun.   
“Niece,” a male voice called out, and Hermione smiled and tore her gaze off the bright blue sky.  
“Uncle T’Chaka,” she smiled as she ran to greet her Uncle.  
“You look tired,” he stated softly, “Come your parents will be happy to see you.”  
“Thank you for looking after them Uncle,” Hermione took her Uncle’s arm as he led her towards his palace, followed closely by the Dora Milaje. Unlike members of the Order believed, Hermione hadn’t in fact wiped her parent’s memories and sent them to Australia, no her parents had fled England at her request and returned to her mother’s native country of Wakanda.  
“Nonsense,” he patted her linked arm, “You are family, and family takes care of each other.”  
The rest of the walk was completed in comfortable silence, until they reached the doors to the throne room, which were thrown open and a small girl of about eight came flying out.  
“MIA!” the girl screamed happily throwing her arms around Hermione’s waist.  
“Shuri,” her Uncle lightly scolded her cousin, “I thought I asked you to wait inside the throne room.”  
“Sorry Father,” Shuri apologized whilst looking not in the littlest bit sorry, “I was so excited to see Cousin Mia.”  
“I’m happy to see you too Shuri,” Hermione pulled her cousin in for a hug, “How are all your lessons going?”   
“Very well,” Shuri eyes sparkled with delight.  
“You can tell Hermione all about it later,” T’Chaka interrupted the conversation, knowing that with how bright Shuri and Hermione was they would be stood here in the doorway for hours, “I am sure she would like to see her parents.”  
“Sorry Hermione,” Shuri this time did appear sorry, “Come Hermione, I will take you them, they are waiting with T’Challa at the moment.”  
Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into the throne room by her cousin and towards her parents.  
“Mum, Dad,” she greeted with huge smile, “I’ve missed you both so much.”   
“Hermione,” her mother breathed and pulled her little girl in for a hug.  
“Sweetheart,” her father pressed a small kiss on the top of her head and joined them in the hug and they stayed that way for several minutes.  
“I’m...” Hermione felt tears in her eyes.  
“We are so glad you are alive sweetie,” her mother sobbed, “We had feared the worst when word reached us of them rounding up Muggleborns.”   
“I’m fine,” Hermione smiled tightly, her right hand tugged on the sleeve of her left arm.   
“You don’t sound fine,” her father versed tightly.   
“We lost good people,” Hermione mentioned softly, “Fred died Mum, and poor George is so lost without his twin, Remus and Tonks both died leaving their son an orphan, and...” Hermione stopped her emotions overflowing and her tears became sobs.  
“Hermione, you don’t have to tell us everything right away,” her mother comforted her, realising there was something else bothering her daughter and that something her daughter was still coming to terms with.  
“I love you,” Hermione whispered.  
“Here Cuz,” a male voice spoke handing her a handkerchief.   
“Thank you Chal,” Hermione replied using the nickname she had used for her cousin since she was small, before blowing her nose into the small cloth.  
“It’s good to see you Cuz,” he stated as he pulled her in for a strong hug, and Hermione allowed herself to be comforted in the arms of her cousin.   
“Come now,” T’Chaka spoke up, “Hermione needs to get ready for dinner after all she is the guest of honour tonight.”  
“Uncl-,” Hermione started but was cut off.  
“You are a hero Hermione,” her Uncle spoke softly, “You might not have been born in Wakanda, but you are Wakandan, Niece and whilst your war may not have reached far out of Britain you did us a great service by defeating that evil wizard.”  
“My father is right,” T’Challa reinforced his father’s point, “We celebrate your return to us tonight.”  
Hermione sighed dejectedly, knowing she wouldn’t win this argument; her Uncle was the Wakandan king and his word was law. Plus it would be nice to dine with her family and see several faces she hadn’t seen in a few years. After all it was nice to be home.


End file.
